Chivalry
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* Nanny informs Keith of an ancient Arusian law called the Right of Challenge that will force Allura to marry Lotor. I don't want to give the story away so let's just say there's a way around it... involves sword-fighting and a mystical portal... intrigued? Read on...
1. Chapter 1

**CHIVALRY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. There will be a few in this story arc that I do own, but you'll have to wait a few chapters to meet one of them. ;-D

**Beta:** Poor Dawn, I've made her read that whole Mistletoe story arc, and now I've thrust this one upon her!

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T for some mild violence in later chapters. Setting is... what else for me? DotU

**Author's Note:** I love all my stories or I wouldn't have written them, but unlike with your children, sometimes you have favorites. ;-) This story is one of mine.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Nanny's steps were strong and sure as she made her way down the corridor of the Castle of Lions. Her shoes made soft clicking sounds on the floor, just the way she liked it. Smiling a little, she thought that it never hurt the staff to know that she was coming. However, it wasn't staff that she was going to visit at this moment. No, it was someone who wasn't quite a friend and wasn't quite an enemy. Perhaps an uneasy ally was the best way to put it. Slowing her steps, she stopped in front of the door that led to her uneasy ally. Pressing the chime, she waited to be granted entrance.

At the sound of the pleasant ring, Keith looked up from his data pad to the clock on his wall. He wasn't expecting anyone. Putting down his data pad, he straightened his uniform and called for the unknown visitor to enter. His eyes widened, and he stood as Nanny entered. "Nanny. I'm sorry; did I miss a meeting or announcement?"

Only giving him a hint of her smile, she replied, "No, no, Commander. You didn't miss anything." With that she stopped speaking and stood in front of his desk, holding a book tightly to her bosom.

An awkward silence stretched out between them and Keith sighed. Nanny always liked to have the upper hand. "May I ask why you have come to my office?" She didn't reply, but held the book out to him. Taking the old book from her, he read the title out loud, Guide to the Arusian Monarchy. He arched a brow as he looked at her. If this was just another way for her to make loud and clear her 'Princess Allura is off-limits to the likes of you' spiel that he and the guys got at least once a month, if not more for the last year, he was going to be more than angry. With a hint of irritation creeping into his voice, he asked, "Is there something in particular you wanted me to read in this book, Nanny?"

"Yes, Commander, there is. I want you to read chapter twenty-two. After you've read it, come see me in my office." With those final enigmatic words, Nanny turned on her dainty heel and left his office like a frigate at full sail in a gale.

Nanny wasn't one to visit him. This chapter must be something very important for her to sink so low that she came to visit him. His thoughts became more concerned. She came to him with a book about the monarchy, so this had to do with Allura… He sat down immediately and opened the book to chapter twenty-two and read the title: _Right of Challenge_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. There will be a few in this story arc that I do own, but you'll have to wait a few chapters to meet one of them. ;-D

**Beta:** Poor Dawn, I've made her read that whole Mistletoe story arc, and now I've thrust this one upon her!

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T for some mild violence in later chapters. Setting is... what else for me? DotU

**Author's Note:** I love all my stories or I wouldn't have written them, but unlike with your children, sometimes you have favorites. ;-) This story is one of mine.

*I just couldn't wait. I decided to go ahead and post today instead of waiting several days. But the last chapter was short and so is this one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Keith practically burst into Nanny's office less than an hour later. Throwing the leather bound book on her desk, he placed both palms on her desk, leaned over, and growled at her, "What the hell does this mean?"

Leaning back in her chair, Nanny shrewdly regarded him as she crossed her arms in front of her ample bosom. "It means exactly what you think it means."

All the fire went out of Keith, and he dropped into the straight-backed hard chair that sat across from Nanny's desk. It was made to make a person feel uncomfortable. Usually, anyone sitting in this spot was either interviewing or in trouble. Either way, he knew she didn't want the person feeling at ease. Running a hand through his already rumpled hair, he sought clarification. "So, I need to get this straight. According to Arusian law, someone with bloodlines from the Arusian royal court can challenge the crown for the right to marry an unmarried monarch."

Nodding her head at his understanding, she continued, "Correct, Commander. The challenge can be made once a year at the spring solstice. It can only be made in regards to a female monarch who is unmarried or widowed with no children."

Keith stared straight into Nanny's eyes, "Lotor's mother was a member of the Arusian royal court and, as disgusting as he may be, he has the blood of Arusian nobility flowing in his veins."

"Therefore, even though this law is over two thousand years old, Lotor can challenge the Crown to marry Princess Allura. The law makes no provision for discounting a suitor's petition for any reason." At this point, Nanny finally showed some emotion as her voice cracked. "He will not be discounted, no matter how despicable he is. Mystical powers will come into play, and Allura will not be allowed to refuse him. Refusal will cause the mystical elements involved to remove her breath from her body, and the suitor will then be crowned King of Arus."

Hating that he knew all of this, and knowing what Nanny would say to his response, he stated, "But if the monarch already has a suitor of royal blood, they have to marry that night to avoid the challenge."

"Yes, Commander, a suitor of _Arusian_ royal blood. We have none here."

He didn't mistake the air of haughtiness in her tone and even though he was angry at her attitude, he shared her worry. "That leaves us with only one alternative. _That's_ the reason you gave me the book to read." He leaned back and looked into her strong unyielding eyes and demanded with a quiet, low tone, "Go ahead. Say it, Nanny."

Nanny's eyes narrowed at his demand, but then, she supposed she could allow it this time, considering what he would be asked to do. "The only option is for you to volunteer to be her Champion."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. There will be a few in this story arc that I do own, but you'll have to wait a few chapters to meet one of them. ;-D

**Beta:** Poor Dawn, I've made her read that whole Mistletoe story arc, and now I've thrust this one upon her!

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T for some mild violence in later chapters. Setting is... what else for me? DotU - Touches of others incarnations.

**Author's Notes:** Generally I respond to reviews via PM. In general, if you want responses, please sign in to leave messages. Others can tell you, I respond to every one that I can PM. ;-) Sometime the questions you ask will be answered in later chapters. If you have questions/comments that could be seen as flames - either keep them to yourself or send them in PM. I'll try to respond.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Keith held her gaze. Nanny would say all of it. "And…" he prompted.

"And, you will fight to the death. If Lotor wins, he claims Allura. If you kill him, then Allura does not ever have to entertain another challenge."

She said it all so matter-of-factly, as if it was cut and dry, no doubt that he would be Allura's Champion. As Keith looked at her, he knew she was right. It was why she had come to him and not to the others.

Nanny broke the uneasy silence between them. "This will be the first solstice where Lotor has known of Princess Allura's existence. I am sure that he will have found out about the law and will issue the challenge."

He decided to push things with Nanny a bit. "I'm sure as well. Tell me Nanny… why did you come to me and not to one of those princes you parade in front of her every few months?"

The muscle next to her right eye began to twitch. She knew what Keith wanted, and as much as she didn't want to say it, she would. "You need me to say it, Commander?" Her irritation was evident.

He leaned forward in the stiff chair, and with heat in his voice, he spoke. "Need? No, I don't _need _it Nanny, it won't change what I'll do, but don't you think I deserve it?" The chair creaked as he leaned back and waited.

She nodded. "I suppose you do, Commander." And after a slight pause, she continued, "I came to you, Commander, because you are the only one who has ever been able to defeat Lotor in hand to hand combat." She saw him arch a brow, so she added, "And I know you'd die for her." Pausing here, she sarcastically added, "Is that sufficient?"

Keith stood abruptly, chair legs scraping loudly against the floor as he pushed it back. He turned to leave the room.

"Wait a moment." Nanny stood quickly and came around her large imposing desk. Stopping in front of him, she looked into his eyes and said, "Meet me at midnight tonight in the library. We have research to do." She saw the surprise in his eyes that she was going to help him. "I have no problem in telling you that you are NOT for Allura, but I DO want you to defeat Lotor. We will work together to make sure that you are in the best position to win the challenge."

Giving her a polite, brief nod, he said, "I'll see you at midnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was a quiet affair for him that night. He spent the time mainly pushing his food around on his plate and not eating much. When he saw the concern in Allura's eyes, he made an effort to eat something. Saying that he wasn't feeling quite well, he excused himself from spending time in the rec room in order to sit in his office, contemplating everything that he had learned.

At the appointed time, he arrived at the library to find that Nanny had beaten him there and had already placed a number of volumes on the large oak table in the center of the room. Keith walked over to start scanning the titles.

"Ah, Commander, I'm glad to see you are punctual."

Without looking up from his perusal of the tomes, he dryly said, "I'm glad that you can appreciate that about me, at least." He heard her snort but she didn't say anything. Perhaps that was progress.

"I have pulled some books that I believe may have information about past challenges. From what I can remember, there have been at least three-" Nanny stopped speaking as Keith walked away from the table to a bookshelf. After only a moment of scanning the shelf, he pulled out a volume and brought it back to the table. Tossing it onto a stack, he said, "I believe there is information about a challenge in there. I didn't have knowledge about the challenge when I read that historical work, but even though it didn't use the formal words of the challenge, I'm sure that's what it was." Seeing a surprised look on the royal governess' face, he asked with irritation, "What, surprised that I read history, Nanny? Or just surprised that I can read?"

Bristling with indignation, she retorted heatedly, "Do be foolish, Commander! Of course I know you can read!" Then her tone softened just a little, "I was just surprised that you were interested in _our _history."

Keith picked up one of the books that Nanny had left on the table and softy replied without looking at her, "When you care about someone, you want to know more about them and about their life." He tensed as he waited for the reprimand he was sure to receive for indicating that he had feelings for the princess.

Nanny's eyes narrowed as she pondered his statement; a sharp and biting retort was on the tip of her tongue. Somehow she managed to hold it in. She watched him flip through the book he was holding, his long fingers gently turning the pages until he found the page he wanted. Did she really want to berate him now? No, that could wait until after the solstice. He had come here to study and learn with her so that he would have all the knowledge he could to help keep the princess from the clutches of that wicked prince. The commander could very well die at the challenge. With those thoughts at the front of her mind, Nanny's hardened heart began to soften.

Slightly surprised when the verbal reprimand didn't happen, Keith found the chapter he was looking for and turned the book toward Nanny. "Is this one of the challenges you were talking about?"

Looking to where his long tapered finger pointed on the page, she nodded vigorously. "Yes it is! You found it very quickly."

Keith handed her the book and turned to another shelf while saying, "That challenge involved Queen Margareta and the challenger Lord Kern. From what I remember, there is a book over here… Aha! Here it is!" Thumbing through the pages, he quickly turned to the chapter devoted to the marriage of Queen Margareta. Showing it to Nanny he said, "Perhaps something in the writing of the marriage will mention the challenge." Looking a little sheepish, he said, "When I read this book, I kinda skimmed through the whole marriage part. It had a lot of pomp, circumstance, and," here his nose wrinkled, "talk of beading and fabric." What happened next shocked both Keith and Nanny. She laughed.

Patting him on the arm, she said, "Commander, menfolk aren't supposed to be all interested in fabric and beading as you say. It is okay." Genuinely smiling, she added, "I will read this chapter while you read the information in the other text and then we will discuss what we have learned."

With a common purpose they sat down to their joint task, for once unified in purpose and in heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. There will be a few in this story arc that I do own, but you'll have to wait a few chapters to meet one of them. ;-D

**Beta:** Poor Dawn, I've made her read that whole Mistletoe story arc, and now I've thrust this one upon her!

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T for some mild violence in later chapters. Setting is... what else for me? DotU - Touches of others incarnations.

**Author's Notes:** Generally I respond to reviews via PM. In general, if you want responses, please sign in to leave messages. Others can tell you, I respond to every one that I can PM. ;-) Sometime the questions you ask will be answered in later chapters. If you have questions/comments that could be seen as flames - either keep them to yourself or send them in PM. I'll try to respond.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Six weeks later, Keith and Nanny still met and discussed the history of the challenge one to two times a week. They were over halfway to the spring solstice and what they had learned seemed to be rather small.

They had found a total of six challenges recorded. For the first, third, fifth, and sixth challenges, the female monarch had a royal male suitor who married her on the solstice, preventing a forced challenge. The fourth challenge was about fifteen hundred years ago. It was for the aging Queen Iss, who was widowed and without children. The throne was to pass to her nephew upon her death. One of the nobles, Lord Carterett, wanted to be king instead of the nephew, and so he issued the challenge. The nephew, Prince Olen, volunteered as Champion for his aunt. The story says that the three met in the center of the bridge over Castle Lake at dawn of the spring solstice. The queen placed the royal crown upon her head and then extended a hand to her Champion and to the Challenger. When the sun broke the horizon, a mist from the lake swirled up to surround them. When the mist receded, all three were gone. At dawn the next day, Queen Iss and Prince Olen emerged from the lake hand in hand. The people of Arus were told that Lord Carterett had been defeated in combat by Prince Olen. Queen Iss lived the rest of her life as a widow, never remarrying, and the crown passed to Prince Olen upon her death. Iss and Olen told the people that they were forbidden to speak of the combat or what happened in the other realm. The only evidence that anything had happened were the wounds that Olen received during the challenge.

When Keith and Nanny had read this account two weeks earlier, they were pleased to have found some information regarding how the challenge would proceed once it was issued and how Allura and the victor would return. They were not so pleased a week later when they found a challenge that Nanny had not known about.

The second Right of Challenge happened five hundred years before the challenge of Iss and Olen. This challenge was in regard to the orphaned Princess Tendra and the Challenger Lord Ertas. Lord Ertas was twenty years older than the princess, who was twenty-two, and the historical records showed that he was power hungry and cruel. Princess Tendra was in love with a twenty-five year old castle guard, even though they were forbidden to marry. She had been content with staying single and having her guard with her as her unofficial mate. Her oldest male cousin would inherit the throne, and she had been including him in castle affairs to train him in things he would need to know. When she turned twenty-six, she would be allowed to abdicate and turn the throne over to him. Lord Ertas surprised everyone the night before the solstice by issuing his challenge. Unable to complete the abdication process, Princess Tendra was trapped. She and her guard tried to flee under the cover of night, but the swirling mists brought both to the lake bridge before dawn where Ertas and the crown were waiting. Even though she begged him not to, her lover volunteered as Champion. A look of sorrow sat on Tendra's face as the swirling mists took them away; it was multiplied on her visage as she and Lord Ertas emerged from the lake waters at dawn the next day. It was announced that Lord Ertas had defeated Princess Tendra's Champion. The two were married the next day. In Queen Tendra's memoir, she indicated a sorrowful life only brightened by her two children. The last entry was a reflection on the day that changed her life. It indicated that her lover had been struck down by a sword even though Ertas could have let him live.

It had been a week since they had uncovered the information regarding the second and perhaps most relevant challenge.

"Well, Gretchen, I'm not sure we'll find anything else. You and I have gone through each book page by page." In the six weeks they had been searching, an unexpected bond had grown between them. Keith now called her by her first name when they were alone, and Nanny had finally stopped calling him Commander during their sessions.

Sighing, Nanny looked at the young man who had grown so much in her esteem over the weeks. His knowledge and interest in Arusian culture and history surprised her. Often asking her questions about her childhood and life on Arus before the start of the Zarkonian wars, she had begun to enjoy meeting with him. She was concerned at how much their current situation mirrored that of Princess Tendra and her unnamed commoner Champion. "Indeed, Keith. It seems that we know how the challenge process works – how the participants are transported and the timeline, but not much about what actually happens in the challenge."

"Well, we know that swords are a possibility, and if Queen Tendra is to be believed, the winner has the option to spare the other."

Nanny looked at Keith as he shelved the books they had been looking at this evening. If he lost, Lotor would never spare him… and she realized, she would miss him greatly. Shaking her head, she sighed, _if only he were a royal suitor_. She had guessed at his love for Allura before; now she knew how consumed he was by it. As he put the last book on the shelf, he turned and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Looks like we're done for tonight, Gretchen. I guess I just need to get my rest and practice up on my sword fighting." Giving her a slight bow, he headed for the door. He stopped as she called his name.

"Keith." Nanny waited for him to turn back around. "Why don't we sit and just talk for a bit. You know a lot about me, but I don't know very much about you."

Walking back to the seating area, Keith gave her a perplexed look before sitting down.

Dropping her gaze, she looked shamefully at her hands before she said, "I know. I haven't been the most welcoming of people-" She stopped for a moment as he snorted. Smiling, she looked over at him. "I believe you once said, 'When you care about someone, you want to know more about them.'" Pausing for a moment, she looked into his eyes and said, "Tell me about yourself, Keith."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. There will be a few in this story arc that I do own, but you'll have to wait a few chapters to meet one of them. ;-D

**Beta:** Dawn!

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T for some mild violence in later chapters. Setting is... what else for me? DotU - Touches of others incarnations.

**Author's Notes:** Generally I respond to reviews via PM. In general, if you want responses, please sign in to leave messages. Others can tell you, I respond to every one that I can PM. ;-) Sometime the questions you ask will be answered in later chapters. If you have questions/comments that could be seen as flames - either keep them to yourself or send them in PM. I'll try to respond.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The next three weeks passed by quickly as Keith threw himself into strenuous workouts, pushing his body to its limit. The male members of the team had begun to wonder what was going on with him. Finally, Lance just had to ask about it. Walking up to Keith's room, he rang the chime.

Keith had just finished showering and was pulling a fresh tee over his head as he called, "Enter." He smiled as he saw his friend in the doorway. "What? You didn't get enough of me at training this afternoon? Came back for some more?" Gesturing to the seating area in the room, he dropped his tall frame into his favorite chair before Lance could claim it.

Lance scratched his head, "Uh, yeah, it's kinda about that. What's going on with you, Keith? I mean it's not surprising that you're working out in the gym. But man, the amount of hours you spend in there working out and practicing with the knives, swords, staffs, and those weapons that I don't even know the name of.… Isn't it a little much?" He saw Keith shrug. "Well, then can you explain what's going on with you and the Hurricane?"

Keith started at the question. He and Nanny had agreed that they needed to keep up their normal banter even though their feelings had changed. Had Lance seen through it?

"Yeah, you do a good job hiding it, but Nanny is your weak link." Lance smirked at him, knowing from the look on his friend's face that something was up.

Keith stood up to get a drink out of the fridge and buy himself some time. As he walked into the kitchen area, he casually asked, "Do you want something?"

"Yes. Information." Lance raised his voice a little louder. "You're trying to dodge my questions, and it ain't gonna work, buddy." He waited for Keith to return before continuing. "Like I was saying, the Hurricane is your weak link. You act all grumpy and out of sorts with her like we all do, but even though she might say something nasty to you, you can tell she doesn't mean it."

"Aw, Lance, we all know she doesn't really mean it. She appreciates that we protect Arus… she just doesn't want us dating the princess." Keith looked at the bottle in his hand and made a swirling motion so the liquid inside sloshed around.

"Un-uh, buddy. She's always joked with Hunk, Pidge, and me… but you, Keith? Oh, no, you've been a marked man once she figured out you had feelings for Allura."

"Lance-"

Holding up a hand to stop Keith, he continued, "It's true. That's the way it's been for months now. Why is she holding back on berating and belittling you? What's up?"

Suddenly Keith put the bottle down and leaned forward, "All right, I'll tell you." He waited until Lance leaned forward in his seat and then solemnly said, "Gretchen and I are having an affair."

Lance sat up in his seat. "Gretchen? Who the hell is Gretchen? Is _that_ Nanny's real name?" His eyes narrowed as he watched Keith sit back laughing. "Damn it, Keith, I'm serious!"

"What? You're 'serious' because I'm working out more and because Nanny is being nice?" Keith propped his feet up on the coffee table and leaned forward to pick up his bottle again. "You've got to have more than that to think something is going on."

Lance stood and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, irritation obvious in his every movement. Walking to the door, he pulled a hand out and pointed a finger at Keith. "I'm going to find out what's up, Keith. You better not be pulling some one man mission without telling me."

Tilting back the bottle and finishing off the contents, he leaned forward and set it back on the table. Looking directly at Lance, he said, "I wouldn't think of it, friend."

As the door closed behind him, Lance said out loud, "Yeah, right, and Lotor's going to win a peace prize. You're up to something and I'm going to find out what it is." If Keith had watched Lance leave, he might have been a little concerned to note that Lance was heading in the direction of the royal apartments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the second time that night, Lance stood outside of a friend's quarters. This time, he would talk to Allura in private. She knew Nanny best and maybe she would have some insight into what was going on with the governess and their friend. When the door opened and he looked into her eyes, he knew she had the same concerns.

"Hi, Lance, let's go take a walk in the gardens." It was unusual for Lance to come to her quarters, but then again, Keith and Nanny's behavior of late was unusual. And now that she thought about it, Coran seemed a little on edge too. The garden would give them a private space to voice their concerns and formulate a plan.

Smiling at her, Lance offered his arm and said, "That sounds like an excellent idea, your Highness."

Upon entering the garden, Allura turned to Lance and put her hands on her hips. With a look of frustration on her face she asked, "What the hell is going on between Keith and Nanny?"

Laughing, Lance moved over to sit on the stone bench near an ivy covered wall. It was in his nature not to have his back too exposed. "I don't know. I just came from Keith's room and he said that everything was 'normal.'" Lance made the hand gestures for quote marks in the air as sarcasm laced his voice. "There's no way that his nearly killing himself in the gym and Nanny's change of attitude are 'normal.' What do you think is going on, Allura?"

Sitting down beside him, she raised her arms in the air in a gesture of frustration and loss. "I don't know. Nanny is her usual self around me most of the time, but I've noticed that she seems much friendlier to Keith. When I've said anything about it, she reverts to Hurricane Nanny and I get an earful about unseemly behavior for a princess."

"Well, Keith's explanation was that he and _Gretchen_ were having an affair." He was rewarded by big blue eyes turning his way.

"He said WHAT?!"

Becoming concerned and amused at the same time, he said, "Really now, Allura, you can't imagine that's true. The only one around here that Keith wants to have an affair with is you."

Blushing furiously, Allura hit him in the arm, "Of course, I know it's not true! What I was surprised about was him using her name!"

"What? Gretchen? That is her name, isn't it? I'm not sure that I've heard it before."

Allura nodded her head, "That's because no one around here says it. _Everyone_, including Coran, calls her Nanny. How does he know it?"

"Well, he is the commander and has access to all the security files." He could see he hadn't convinced her.

"I suppose so. It does make sense. But it seems a little odd."

"Well, I will agree to that, but the question is, how are we going to figure out what is going on?"

Allura smiled mischievously as she said, "Surveillance."

Returning an equally mischievous smile, Lance said, "Agreed. I'll take Keith, you take Nanny."

Shaking on it, they left the gardens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters. There will be a few in this story arc that I do own, but you'll have to wait a few chapters to meet one of them. ;-D

**Beta:** Dawn!

**Rating/Setting:** Rating is T for some mild violence in later chapters. Setting is... what else for me? DotU... but with a twist.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

As Keith watched the door close behind his friend, he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the tiles in the ceiling. He loved their uniformity and preciseness, but that wasn't helping him any. Closing his eyes, he knew that when he met with Gretchen the next night, they would have to discuss telling Allura and the rest of the team. The solstice was only a couple of weeks away, and they all needed to be mentally prepared for what would happen if Lotor made the challenge.

Thinking of their reactions, he knew Allura would rather marry Lotor than have him risk his life for hers in this manner. From the story of Princess Tendra, he knew that when he volunteered, she would be unable to refuse him as Champion. She was going to be livid with him, but he allowed himself a faint smile. She would get over it if he won.

The rest of the team would be more understanding since they knew of his feelings for the princess. They would also know that he was the best choice for hand to hand combat or sword fighting. They wouldn't try to dissuade him. The only reason they hadn't been told already was because there wasn't anything any of them could do about it. No reason to cause a lot of worry when it was just a waiting game.

He swung his feet down to the floor, grabbed the empty bottle, and headed to the recycling with it. Dropping it down the chute, he thought he'd love to be able to get rid of this problem as easily. The door to the chute closed with a rattle and Keith turned his thoughts to some of his unfinished work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening, Keith left his room just before midnight for his rendezvous with Nanny. As soon as he turned the corner of the hall he could feel the eyes watching him. Shaking his head with a grin, he thought, _Lance_. He thought his friend had paid extra attention to him during the day, managing to be nearby almost constantly, and now he was following him. Well, time for a little fun. Instead of turning down the corridor that led to the library, he took the one that would lead him to the staff's quarters… Nanny's in particular. There was an alcove down that hallway that would be perfect. As soon as he turned on that hallway, he burst into a quiet run to the alcove and slipped out of view.

All was quiet for a few moments. Then he heard some mild cursing, and then the sound of someone trying to move quickly but quietly. Timing it perfectly, Keith grabbed Lance as he came past the alcove and spun him around, pinning his back to the wall. With his arm across Lance's neck, he menacingly asked, "Why were you following me, McClain?"

Lance wasn't sure how to react. First he had been really confused, and to be honest, a little grossed out when Keith had turned down the hallway to Nanny's quarters. Now to be confronted by a very hostile Keith was even more disturbing. "Hey! I wasn't… I mean, I didn't mean to…."

"What? You accidentally followed me to Nanny's quarters?" Keith pressed his arm against Lance a little harder.

Reaching up to pull a little on Keith's arm, he quickly replied, "No, it wasn't an accident! Hell! I'm worried about you, Keith!"

Releasing his friend, Keith smiled and said, "I know."

Feeling even more confused, Lance rubbed his neck where Keith's arm had lain. "Well, you got a strange way of showing that you know… friend."

Keith took a step back and said, "Listen, I'll explain it all soon. Can you just give me a few days? I need to meet with Gre- um, Nanny, and go over some things, and then we'll talk."

Looking from Keith down the hallway to Nanny's quarters, he cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "You're meeting Nanny in her bedroom?"

Laughing, Keith said, "No. I just came down here to throw you off." Smiling at his friend's evident discomfort, he said, "It worked, didn't it?"

"A little too well actually. I was getting a little grossed out by the thought…." Shaking his head vigorously, he said, "I've really got to get that thought out of my mind." Then realizing what Keith said, he quickly asked, "You're meeting Nanny tonight?" At Keith's nod, he said, "Then watch out; Allura's following Nanny."

Keith turned and pressed his forehead against the wall, letting it rest there. Groaning he said, "Great. Just great. I'm supposed to be meeting Nanny now. I'll have to call her on the com and tell her that I can't come and why."

Putting his hand on his friend's back, Lance said, "Nah, don't do that. I'll run interference and find Allura."

"What will you tell her?"

Shrugging, "The truth... or part of it anyway. I'll tell her that you caught me spying on you. You were angry and irritated, but that you said the truth would be out soon." Giving another shrug, he continued, "It's enough of the truth."

Giving Lance a nod of approval, Keith agreed. "Okay, but that's all you should tell her."

"I really don't know anything more." Turning to go, Lance looked back to see his friend running his hand through his hair. "You've been making light of what's going on, but it's something serious, isn't it?" He was hoping his friend would deny it, even though his stomach sank as he realized he wouldn't.

Keith wouldn't look at Lance; he just stared at the wall across from him. "Yes, Lance, it's serious. Go now. I'll give you a ten minute lead before I head out to meet Nanny."

Lance started on his way; the heavy weight in his stomach wasn't relieved at all by his friend's words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** My beloved beta Dawn...

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU is looks and flavor... but it is heading AU but not really out OCC... just different. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is VERY short. Because of that, I will post another chapter tomorrow. And for those of you saying... when is Allura going to show up in this? Just wait for tomorrow and for the you know what to hit the fan...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

A short while later, Keith slipped into the library to find Nanny putting away some books.

"Ach! I thought you weren't going to make it, Keith." Lining up the spine of the book with the others on the shelf, she ran a finger along the shelf to find it dust free. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she turned to find Keith sprawled in a large cushioned chair, his head back and eyes closed. Concerned, she inquired, "What is it, Keith?"

Not bothering to open his eyes, he wearily said, "Our change in behavior has been noticed. Both Lance and Allura were following us tonight. They want to know what is going on."

Nanny practically hopped off the stepstool and hurried over to the seating area. "Allura knows?"

Keith opened his eyes and sat up in the chair, "No, I spotted Lance following me and confronted him. I told him that I would tell him... tell them all, what is going on, soon. He ran interference with Allura for me so that I could talk to you tonight." Taking a deep breath, he looked steadily into her eyes. "It's time to tell them. I know that you've kept Coran up to speed, but Allura and the team deserve to know."

Sinking down into the chair opposite of him, she looked for a moment at the books on the coffee table, straightening them. Looking back up into his eyes, she said, "I know. I just wanted to spare her as long as possible. Plus, she is going to fight against you volunteering."

Running his finger along the metal tacks at the end of the chair arm, he nodded. "I know, but we know from the histories that she won't be able to deny me that right." Looking her in the eye, he said, "The team has to know because a plan needs to be in place as to how to handle Lotor if I don't come back." Seeing the fear and sadness in her eyes, he softly said, "You know that you have to plan for that possibility, Gretchen. I might not win."

"No, Commander, I won't believe it. I'll let the rest of those hooligans," she paused, waving her hands in the air, "consider that possibility. I won't." Her voice rose slightly as she spoke, giving insight into how the topic was affecting her.

Keith smiled at her as he said, "Come now, Gretchen, calling me 'Commander' again?" He was rewarded as her patented scowl turned into a smile. "Well... Keith. _WE_ may have an understanding now, but those _other_ boys... they'll always be hooligans!"

His smile broadened as he laughed. "I'm just glad that I've moved out of 'hooligan' status." Enjoying the light banter much more than their heavy conversation, he hated that he had to turn the topic back to telling everyone about the Right of Challenge. "So, Gretchen, will you help me tell them? I was thinking about doing it after Lion practice tomorrow."

"All right, Keith. Just don't call me Gretchen in front of them. I have an image to maintain after all." She gave him a mischievous grin and left the room.

Standing up as she left, he shook his head. He wouldn't dare think of damaging her 'hurricane' image. If her current behavior continued, she would dismantle that image herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU is looks and flavor... but it is heading AU but not really out OCC... just different. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Notes: **For those wondering why Allura wasn't more vocal in earlier chapters... here you go...

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Tension was thick in the air as everyone assembled in the conference room after Lion practice. Everyone except Coran and Keith eyed Nanny with curiosity as she took an empty seat at the table. Clearing his throat, Keith waited until all eyes were on him before speaking. "I know there have been some questions about my somewhat unusual behavior over the last few weeks." He saw nods around the table. "I will add to the talk when appropriate, but I will let someone more informed than me lead today's presentation." Heads turned to Coran expectantly as Keith said with a smile, "Nanny, are you ready to begin?"

Giving Keith just a hint of smile before painting her scowl on, she rose from her chair, "Indeed, Commander, I am ready."

"Please proceed."

As Nanny stood, a number of surprised eyes turned to her. "Keith and I have been meeting one to two times a week late at night in the library, searching for information on the Right of Challenge…" Nanny went on to explain the information that they had learned and answered questions as she explained the challenge. Occasionally, she would get irritated and ask for the person to just a wait a few minutes; their question would be answered if they could just be patient.

Since Nanny was presenting, Keith took the opportunity to observe Allura. The princess sat stiffly with a blank look on her face. She was looking at Nanny, but Keith wasn't sure that she was listening. Any time Keith was mentioned in regards to being the Champion, one or more of the team would turn and look at him, but he kept his eyes on the princess. She never once looked at him during Nanny's discourse.

When Nanny was through, Coran turned to Allura and said, "Princess, you haven't said anything. Do you have any questions about what will happen?"

Her face was still relatively blank as she answered him, "No, I believe I understand it all." Looking at everyone but Keith, she said, "I'd like to talk to Keith privately before we continue."

Surprised, Coran quickly said, "Of course, your Highness, we'll all just wait in the hallway until you call us back in." Nodding to the group, everyone stood and began to file out.

Keith caught Nanny's eye on the way out, and he saw that she was concerned about the lack of emotion from Allura at the announcement. When the door softly clicked, indicating that it was sealed, he turned to find her staring at him. "Did you already know about the Right of Challenge?"

"I knew some of it, but I hadn't dwelt on it as Nanny and Coran have. I don't think Lotor will know of it. I think this is a waste of time."

A touch of anger had crept into her voice, and Keith was glad to hear it. He hadn't liked the way she was acting earlier. "Perhaps not, Princess, but we have to be prepared."

Leaning forward she pounded her fist on the table. "Prepared? How? You WANT to fight Lotor and possibly die? Do you _know_ what that would do to me?"

If she had been almost emotionless before, she was the opposite of that now. Keith kept his voice low and calm, remembering his own reaction when he had read the book Nanny gave him. "No, I don't want to fight Lotor and die. I want to protect you."

Waving a hand dismissively at him, she said, "Don't you think I can defend myself? You've been training me for a year." She became more agitated and started beating her hand against her chest as she said, "I'm not some fairy tale princess that always needs to be rescued. I can be my own Champion!"

Keith's eyes narrowed at her dismissive tone and aggressive gestures. "I know you can defend yourself, but I doubt that would be allowed, Princess. Based on the story of Princess Tendra, she could not refuse the request of her Champion. The mystical forces involved don't seem to have allowance for interference by those directly involved."

Allura stood up and leaned over the table toward him and said through gritted teeth, "Then I will MARRY him and kill him myself."

Moving closer to her, he quietly said, "If I don't win, then I hope you do kill him." He saw the pain in her eyes as he said it. Taking her by the shoulders, he said, "Don't you see, Allura? We don't know what forces will be at work. What if he is mystically protected for hours…days… or years? What if you can't kill him? What if no one can? We just don't know, and we can't take that chance, not if I can possibly prevent it." She was staring him in the eye now, and he felt like he was drowning in her eyes, in the blueness of their fathomless depths. "Do _you_ know what it would do to _me_ if you married him?" Unable to stop himself, he leaned down and brushed a feather light kiss on her lips. Pulling back slightly, he saw her eyes were half-closed and felt her hand move up into his hair, pulling his head back down to hers. Lips touched with more pressure this time, and as his arms moved around her waist, he lost himself in the passion of their kiss.

Outside of the conference room, Coran stopped pacing, "It's gotten very quiet in there. I think I should-"

He was making a move to reenter the room, and Lance went to intercept him. Nanny beat him to it.

Crossing her arms in front of her, she stood in front of the door. "Give them a little more time, Coran. They have a lot of things to work out." She caught the stunned expressions of the Voltron Force. Looking to Lance, she softly said, "He could be _dead_ in less than two weeks. I can't deny him this." Looking back around at the still-stunned faces, she cleared her throat and spoke authoritatively, "We'll give them ten minutes."

No one knew what to say, but no one contradicted her. They were just surprised that it was Nanny giving the couple time instead of barging in between them.

Back inside the room, Keith pulled back from Allura and cupped her face in his hand and smiled. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

She answered by pulling his head back for another kiss.

This time, when he pulled back he broke their embrace. "We have to let them back in, Princess."

"I know," she sighed. Walking to the doorway, she opened it and beckoned those waiting outside to come in.

When everyone was seated, Keith spoke, "It's settled. If he challenges, I will volunteer as Champion. If I don't return with Allura the next morning, it will be up to the rest of you to take Lotor out whenever you can. We'll plan different scenarios over the next week, but for now, that's all. Dismissed." Keith looked at Nanny and nodded. He stood up and left the room, the rest of the team and Coran, taking his cue, followed soon after.

Nanny moved over to sit beside the young woman she had watched grow up. "He can win. You know that." Nanny was surprised when Allura turned an angry gaze upon her.

Spitting out the words, the princess vehemently said, "Don't pretend that you care for him, Nanny. 'He's just a common pilot, not fit to be in my presence.'" Venom dripped from her words. "You went to him, knowing he would volunteer. Knowing he could die."

"I am _not_ pretending. Things have changed greatly between the commander and me over the last couple of months. I did go to him knowing he would volunteer, but I also went to him because he is _the best_. I went to him because he can win and save you from that animal." Nanny's tone had taken an emotional turn and she looked at the door where Keith had exited. "You don't know how much I wish he was a royal suitor… he could save you from this AND you would both be happy."

Allura looked at her governess with a growing sense of understanding. "You have no idea how much I wish that as well, Nanny." Standing up, she held her hand out to Nanny and whispered, "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't come back with me…"

Nanny didn't know how to console her except to pull her into a hug. A thought came to her as she held Allura. "Let's go talk to your father."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU in looks and flavor... but it is heading AU but not really out OCC... just different. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Notes: ** Another short chapter, sorry... this time, you'll have to wait the two days for the update. ;-D

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The women didn't see anyone as they exited the conference room. It seemed that the men wanted to give them some space to sort things out. Moving at a pace that would not draw attention, they made their way to the lower levels of the castle that housed King Alfor's crypt. Alfor was known to appear in numerous places around the castle and even outside of it, but that was of his own doing. If you wanted to see him, then you needed to visit the crypt chamber. They didn't speak on the way there. Now as they stood outside the chamber, they each took a breath, thinking the same thoughts. _Would Alfor be able to help? Would he be able to shed any light on the Right of Challenge? Was there any insight that he could provide as to what would occur?_ With these questions swirling in their minds, they entered the room and the torches came to life. Shadows played along the walls as they approached the sarcophagus.

Dropping Nanny's hand, Allura stepped forward and called out, "Father! I have need of you!"

Moments later, shimmering light coalesced into the semi-transparent form of her late father. Looking at her, he said, "You have come to ask about the Right of Challenge, my daughter." He made it a statement, not a question.

"Yes, father. Can you tell us anything that can help if Lotor issues the challenge?" Allura's hands twisted the fabric of her skirt unconsciously as she waited for him to reply.

"Such things are closely guarded and not even the dead speak of them."

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, she said, "Father, please! Is there nothing you can share? Keith may die and I may have to… to marry that animal." She watched as a shadow of pain crossed his face. "Let me see what I can find out, Allura. Wait here for my return." She nodded and watched as he faded away. They waited, not knowing what he was doing, but knowing that he was doing it for her.

It was almost an hour later when Alfor returned. Allura and Nanny stood up quickly from the seats they had taken upon the floor. What answers would he have for them?

"I found those who wrote the laws and spells of the Right of Challenge, though it was not easy. They are an elusive and uncommunicative group in the afterlife." Shaking his head, he continued, "They were displeased that I was asking about the Right, but they did provide some information." He saw the hope in Allura's face. "The weapons that will be used are from the time period that the spell and the law were written."

"Is there more, Father?" Allura asked hopefully. The weapons information would be useful, but they already knew swords were an option. Keith had probably already researched similar weapons from the time period. She wanted to have something new to share.

Alfor hesitated, there was more, but the spirits had been somewhat begrudging when they shared it. He wasn't sure what they meant. "There is more, but the meaning was unclear."

"What did they say?"

Looking thoughtfully at his daughter, he debated with himself about sharing the information. It had both positive and negative connotations. But she would soon be queen and she had the right to know all that he had learned. "One of the spirits said this: 'Either her heart will achieve nobility, or it will be crushed by the sword.'"

Putting her hands to her temples, Allura cried out in frustration, "Riddles! Riddles and secrets! Why does it have to be this way? Can you not glimpse any of it, Father? From the past or from the future?"

"I'm afraid not, Allura. These events are mystical in nature and take place in realm that is not of the living, but neither is it of the dead. Because of that, only those who have experienced it or know of its origins can speak to its process and nature."

Nanny moved to stand by Allura and wrapped her arms around her surrogate daughter. "Let's go tell Keith what we have learned; perhaps he can help decipher the riddle."

Allura hugged Nanny back and turned to her father and said, "I don't mean to be ungrateful, Father. I truly appreciate what you have done."

"I know, Allura. I know." And with that, he faded in a sparkling shimmer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU in looks and flavor... but it is heading AU but not really out OCC... just different. My love of Nanny (in this incarnation) continues in this chapter. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Allura found Keith in Castle Control and told him what her father had said. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said, "And here I thought your father spoke in vague terms and riddles. He doesn't hold a candle to this." Opening his eyes, he looked at Allura. "I have already researched weaponry from the time period of the law. As for the riddle… it sounds like either you are happy because I win or you're crushed because I lose." Looking thoughtfully at her face he said softly, "No news there either." Seeing her shoulders slump, he stood up from the control chair and hugged her. "Thank you for asking him, Princess. It was a good idea." Giving her a last squeeze, he let her go. Leaning over the console, he called Coran and asked if he would relieve him his shift. "When Coran gets here, let's go to your garden for awhile."

As Keith and Allura were leaving the control room, Keith saw Nanny standing in the shadows. He thought it odd until she made the sign that indicated they should meet tonight. Giving her just the slightest of nods, he thought, _curious_… maybe there was more that happened at the meeting with Alfor than she told him. For now, he would let it go and try to take Allura's mind off the quickly approaching spring solstice.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith was waiting in the library in his favorite chair when Nanny arrived. He moved to rise at her entrance, but she waved it off and hurried to join him in the sitting area.

Leaning forward, Keith said, "What is it, Gretchen? Didn't Allura tell me everything?"

Sitting on the edge of her seat, she replied almost breathlessly, "I'm sure she did, Keith. I just don't think she and Alfor understood the meaning!"

It didn't take any special intuition to see that whatever Nanny thought she knew, it was good. "Are you talking about the riddle regarding her heart winning or being crushed? It seemed pretty cut and dry to me."

"No. No. No! The spirit said, 'Either her heart will achieve nobility or it will be crushed by the sword.'"

"I don't understand, Gretchen, what are you reading into this?" Keith was truly perplexed.

A smile of satisfaction spread over Nanny's face. "I'm not reading anything into it, Keith. I just understand it."

Frowning at her now, he replied with a hint of irritation, "Are you going to give me a riddle too, Gretchen? If so, let me tell you I don't have the patience or time for it."

Drawing a deep breath, she said, "You, Keith, are the heart in the riddle." He nodded. "The phrasing doesn't say that you will win or die, it uses the words, 'achieve nobility' and 'crushed.' While I think that 'crushed' does mean that you could die, I think the words 'achieve nobility' mean so much MORE than winning. Take a moment and think about it." She then leaned forward and waited for him to figure it out. She was rewarded when the lines of his furrowed brow smoothed out as he smiled.

His voice was steady, but he was sure she could hear the excitement in it as he asked, "Do you really think that if I am victorious, that I would be granted a title of nobility?"

Nodding her head so that her curls bounced, she said, "I do. When Allura went to speak to you, I came here. I'll show you the books in a few minutes that indicate that in duels of honor between a man of nobility and a commoner, a title of nobility can be granted by the ruling monarch."

Keith shot out of his chair and pulled Nanny out of hers, enveloping her in a tight embrace. "I think you're right. If I win, I can marry Allura. Not even the Council could oppose us." Pulling back to look into her light brown eyes, he quietly asked, "How would you feel about a hooligan pilot courting the Crown Princess of Arus?"

Putting a hand up to gently touch his face, she replied, "It has been weeks since I have thought of you as a hooligan." Then she smiled and said, "A little rough around the edges yes, but a hooligan? Not anymore. And just so you know, I wouldn't have opposed your suit even if you didn't have a title. You are so much more than those other princes."

Keith swept Nanny into another embrace, this time lifting her feet off of the floor and swinging her around in a circle.

After an initial cry of "Oh!" she held on for dear life and began giggling. When he put her down, they were both smiling.

Keith's expression became more serious as he said, "Allura doesn't know, and we're not going to tell her, are we?"

"I think it best, Keith."

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed as he grudgingly agreed. "I think so too. If I lose, I don't want her spending the rest of her life with the 'what ifs.'" He saw Nanny's nod of agreement and knew that she felt the same.

"I know that you are going to give the challenge everything you have, I just wanted you to have the hope that it can bring you even more happiness than you hoped." Giving him a mischievous smile, she said, "While you're gone, I'm going to start planning your wedding."

Giving her a big smile, he pulled her into another embrace and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Gretchen."

She squeezed him in return and patted his back thinking,_ Please, please, let him come back with her._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn... whose name pops up a lot in this chapter... although not as a name. ;-D

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU in looks and flavor... but it is heading AU at a fast clip now, but not really out OCC... just different. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The remaining days went as normally as they could for those that knew of the possible challenge. Things couldn't be completely normal with that dark cloud hanging over them. In preparation, the members of the Voltron Force were spending time helping Keith train with some very old-fashioned weapons and making plans for assassinating Lotor if Keith didn't win.

So when the day before the solstice arrived, they were almost glad.

Almost.

In mid-afternoon, Lotor's jet arrived with a swarm of Drule fighters. Keith and Hunk were out in their Lions patrolling. The hope had been that they would be able to shoot Lotor out of the sky before he could land and issue his challenge. The small fighter was maneuverable, and whether Keith wanted to admit it or not, Lotor was a pretty good pilot. While the fighters couldn't take down the Lions, they threw them off and distracted them enough that Lotor was able to land.

Quickly jumping out of the ship, Lotor used a portable com unit to hail the castle. Not even waiting for their acknowledgement, he began speaking, "I am claiming the Right of Challenge as a member of Arusian nobility. I demand that Princess Allura acknowledge my claim."

Inwardly seething, Allura moved forward in Castle Control to hit the button that would allow her to speak to him. "I, Princess Allura, acknowledge your claim. Call off your fighters and leave. Return to the castle bridge tomorrow morning just before sunrise. I will be waiting."

"Tomorrow, Allura. Tomorrow, you will finally be mine."

The confidence and smugness of his voice grated on her nerves. "I _seriously_ doubt that. I will see you at sunrise. Now leave my planet." With a grunt, she hit the button ending the conversation. "Recall the Lions, Coran." Turning on her heel, she left the room saying, "Don't follow me. I need some time."

When Keith and Hunk returned to control, Keith asked as he looked around, "Where's Princess?"

Coran sighed as he said, "She left the room and asked us not to follow her. She said she needed some time."

Keith understood. Calculating the time in his head, he knew that they would meet Lotor on the bridge in less than fourteen hours. Looking at the group he directed, "Give her space, the next day and a half is going to be hard on everyone." Nodding to Coran, he left the room and no one followed. He knew that they understood that he needed a little space right now himself. They would have been surprised to learn that he was headed for the kitchen and Nanny.

Upon arriving at his destination, he quietly slipped through the staging areas to her office. Stepping inside, he found her waiting. Coran had already called her and notified her that the Challenge had been invoked, so she knew he would come to visit her. "She has asked to be alone, but I think it would be good if you went to find her before too long."

"What about you, Keith?" Concern was evident in her voice.

"I've been mentally preparing for this for two months, Gretchen. I'm fine." Tilting his head to the side, he smiled ruefully and said, "I do have a favor to ask."

Coming over to take his hands in hers, she fervently said, "Name it, Commander."

"Make me dinner?" He was rewarded by a look of surprise and then irritation, flinching only slightly when she hit him in the arm.

"Are you joking, Keith? This will not be some 'last meal' that you boys joke about before battle. You will have plenty of meals to eat in the future!"

Seeing his little attempt at humor had gone wrong, he tried to rectify it. "Sorry, Nanny. But I wasn't completely joking. I want to spend tonight alone so I'd like to take a light meal with me."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, just to sit with Black and think."

Shaking a finger in his face, she adamantly said, "Don't be thinking morbid thoughts out there, young man." Seeing him nod, she put her hands down and said, "I'll fix you something. Come to the kitchen thirty minutes before dinner. I'll make your excuses to the team."

He gave her a simple, "Thanks," and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, he sat on Black's pedestal between the paws of the great beast. The wind blew through his hair as he watched the sun set across the mountains in the distance. Reaching down, he picked up part of the sandwich that Nanny had sent him and took a bite. It was his favorite. He'd eat it because he needed to, although eating was the furthest thing from his mind right now. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the access hatch open, nor see the slight figure that had joined him on the perch.

Allura watched him. He was sitting propped against the Lion's paw and facing the setting sun. Her heart soared and then plummeted seeing him there, silhouetted against the light. He had changed out of his red flight suit and was wearing some clothes she hadn't seen before. She walked toward him, and when she said his name, he started. He must have really been lost in thought not to have sensed her presence.

Turning to her briefly, he nodded and then looked back at the sunset. "Did Gretchen tell you I was here?"

"Yes. She said you wanted to be alone, but she thought I should come find you."

"Hmmm."

She walked over and sat beside him, taking in that he had only eaten about half of his meal. "I told everyone I wanted to be alone, yet you sent her to find me." Even though he didn't look away from the sunset, she saw that he was smiling.

"Touché."

The last of the sun's rays slipped below the horizon. Once they were gone, Keith turned back to her and offered part of his sandwich.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I've eaten as much as I can. I'm sure you know that I'm not very hungry." Looking at his meal that was still waiting, she continued, "I also don't have to fight anyone tomorrow. You should finish the meal, Keith."

Sighing, he looked down at it. "I plan on staying out here awhile. There's no way I'm going to sleep. I figure I'll just take a bite here and there. But don't worry, I'll eat it all. Gretchen would be irritated at me if I didn't eat." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught her strange look and smiled at her. "What? Does hearing me call her 'Gretchen' freak you out like it does Lance?"

"No, of course not." Allura hurriedly said, but then she smiled. "Well, okay, maybe just a little. While this transformation may have occurred for the two of you over several weeks, it's been thrown at us in the matter of a few days. It's a bit disconcerting." Not wanting him to misunderstand, she quickly added, "Not that it's a bad thing… it's just really… different."

He flashed a dazzling smile and his eyes twinkled, "If you want disconcerting, you should see her hug me."

For a moment Allura's face went blank, and then she erupted into laughter.

Still smiling, Keith said, "I'm glad to hear you laugh. I want us to go into the dawn tomorrow feeling on top, because that's where I want us to come out."

Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, the princess allowed a serious expression to return to her countenance. "I know. I won't let Lotor see fear or lack of confidence from me. I believe you are going to win, don't ever doubt that. I guess I'm just worried that he will use something underhanded during the challenge. Something you won't expect and that he will…that you will… oh, I don't know-"

Breaking in, he softly said, "I know. You don't have to say it. And I know Lotor. I will be looking for moves a cheater and liar would make. I won't be fooled by him."

Deciding she wanted to get off of this topic, she reached out and touched the black fabric of his pants. "I haven't seen you wear these clothes before. Are they new?"

"Yes, I ordered them about a month ago. They are lightweight and move easily, and the shirt is more fitted so that the material will not be easy for him to grab." Ordering the clothes was one of the first things he thought of. His Voltron uniform would have also worked, but he didn't want Allura associating the challenge with Voltron or whoever might take his place if he didn't come back.

"I'm surprised it's not red."

Chuckling, Keith replied, "Well, aside from liking to wear red, black is my favorite color." A low purr could be heard from above them, and the couple glanced up with a smile toward the Lion's head.

"It's looks good on you." Her reply was soft and her hand moved to his bare arm and up onto the fabric of the sleeve. She heard him catch his breath as her fingers splayed out across his chest. Reaching up he stilled her hand, but she could feel the rapid beat of his heart as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I think you should return to the castle now, Allura." He didn't want her to go, but he needed her to go. He couldn't allow passion to intrude and cloud his judgment. A clear head was what he needed, even now with hours to go. He saw the hurt on her face. Damn it, he couldn't let her go like that. Pulling her over into his lap, he gave into his passion for one long, languid kiss. When he pulled back, the look of hurt was gone from her face. "This is what I would love to spend the night doing, but I can't… I need to be prepared mentally for the dawn." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You completely fill up my senses and my thoughts; that is the only reason I need you to leave."

She caressed his face and sighed. "Now I understand." Standing up, she reached a hand down to assist him up. Before letting his hand drop, she gave it a squeeze and said, "I'll see you at dawn."

Leaning against Black's cold metal leg, he watched her leave. Once she was gone, he returned his gaze to the rolling hills that were now bathed in dark shadows due to the waning moon as his thoughts turned to combat strategy and the trial that was before him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU is looks and flavor... but it is heading AU but not really out OCC... just different. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:** Eeek! Another short chapter. Apologies once again! However, I hope that the end of this chapter leaves you wanting the next chapter to appear quickly!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Thirty minutes before sunrise, the small party from the castle made their way slowly across the lake bridge, stopping at the midway point. Everyone except Allura was dressed in their regular attire. She, on the other hand, was dressed in a simple long-sleeved, floor-length lavender sheath. It was fitted but had splits on each side to allow her to walk easily. Her feet were shod with simple silver flats. Her hair was loose and flowing and pulled across one shoulder to lie on her chest. Her normal circlet of station was missing as she carried the crown worn by the queen. The small group stood in silence as a light mist began to rise from the lake into the cool morning air. A figure could be seen moving towards them from the end of the bridge. As the figure grew closer, they recognized that it was Keith. As he neared them, they heard an engine approach and watched as Lotor landed his ship.

Allura could hardly breathe as Keith came to a stop beside her. She looked at him and inclined her head. His eyes were turned to watch Lotor's approach, but she kept hers on his profile. Wearing the same clothing as earlier, he had pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. Only a few tendrils had escaped.

Finally, she turned when Lotor was within ten yards of them. He too had changed his regular attire for something more suited for hand-to-hand combat with the colors being his usual dark blue and medium gray. His long white flowing mane of hair was also pulled back at the nape of his neck. She waited for him to make a sarcastic comment, and was surprised when he didn't give one. He just stared daggers at Keith and gave her a perfunctory bow.

Those assembled on the bridge watched in silence as the mist from the lake grew and swirled around their feet.

Feeling an irresistible urge, Allura lifted the crown above her head and then sat it down in place. Moments later, the sun broke the horizon and an unworldly light seemed to glow in the lake beneath the bridge. A voice that was Allura's, but yet not Allura's, came from her mouth as she turned to face Lotor and spoke in a crisp clear tone. "Prince Lotor, you have issued the Right of Challenge for the hand of Princess Allura according to Arusian custom and law. Do you wish to continue?"

Lotor's voice was steady and sure. "I do."

Looking straight ahead, the form of Allura spoke again, "Is there a Champion for the Princess Allura?"

Moving a step closer, Keith replied, "I am the Champion for Princess Allura."

Allura's form turned to him and said, "Do you agree to abide by the rules set forth at the Challenge site?"

"I do."

Turning back to Lotor, she asked the same question.

"I do."

Once he said the words, Allura extended a hand to each of them. Once she grasped them, the mist hissed and swirled frenetically around their feet. It moved up and around their bodies until they could no longer be seen. Then suddenly, the mist and the trio were gone, as if it they had never existed. The group on the bridge looked on with disbelief, even though they knew this was going to happen. They turned and with heavy hearts and steps, made their way back to the castle to wait for the coming morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU in looks and flavor... but it is now AU but not really out OCC... just different. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:** The information at the end of the story does NOT relate to VF. This will be totally related to my story and not the info from VF.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

When the mist dissipated from the three involved in the challenge, it seemed that Allura was back to herself. Quickly dropping Lotor's hand, she held on to Keith's and took a step in his direction.

Allura, Keith, and Lotor were standing in a field of waving grass set in some type of small arena. It was surrounded by empty seats. At the moment, they were standing near a raised platform that stood in front of the covered seating area. Upon the platform was a man dressed in the royal splendor of a past Arusian monarch.

Looking down upon them, King Olen noted how the princess stood holding the hand of her champion. He would inquire more of her later given the chance, but for now there were formalities that had to be completed. "I am the spirit of King Olen, the last victor of the Right of Challenge. As the last victor it is my duty to preside over this challenge." Looking at the men, he said, "After this challenge, one of you will have this duty the next time the Right of Challenge is invoked." He didn't wait for acknowledgement, but continued, "I will explain the rules and procedures, and you will follow them. Do you understand?" He saw both men nod. "The rules are fairly simple; you will fight each other for five rounds of five minutes each. After that, the time periods will be in ten minute increments. At the end of each round, you will have one minute to see to your needs or change weapons. Prince Lotor, you will have the red end of the arena, and Commander, you will have the black end." He waited a moment as both men turned to look at their assigned areas. A wall painted in their assigned color held the weapons that would be used in the challenge. "You can see that the weapons to be used in this challenge are on the wall. You can use as many of them as you wish and in whatever order you wish." When they turned back to him, he continued. "The fighting will continue until one of you has died or is in an obvious victory position. If that is the case, you can spare the life of your opponent, if you so choose." Noting the body language of all involved, he felt that this would once again be a fight to the death. "Outside interference of any kind is not allowed. Do you have any questions at this time?"

Allura had been amazed to learn that this was King Olen. Did he know of her hatred of the challenger or her feelings toward Keith? She supposed it didn't matter; his hands were most likely tied because of the custom and law that were set in place. After all, he had been through this himself. In everything that had been read, no description was given about the queen or princess's role in the challenge. She wanted to know if all she could do was watch and wait. "King Olen, what is my role in the challenge?"

Looking at the princess, he sadly said, "I'm sorry, Princess. Your place will be up here with me. You may stand, sit, watch or look away, but you cannot interfere while they battle, and you cannot help with the timing devices." At this last statement, he motioned to some hour glasses set in an open casement at the end of the platform rail. There were several small ones and one larger one. Obviously, they were made for the one minute breaks, and the five/ten minute rounds respectively. After waiting a moment, Olen continued, "When one of these men is victorious, I will make the final formal pronouncements and you will take his hand and be transported back. Time is fluid in this between-worlds realm whether the fighting takes ten minutes or ten days. When you take his hand and return to Arus, it will be the dawn of the day after the solstice." Seeing that they all understood, he looked at the combatants. "Now as to your clothing…" He saw the surprise in both men's eyes. "Don't worry, the change will be small but it is required." Closing his eyes, Olen said a few words and stretched out his hands toward both men. A shimmering light surrounded them for a moment and Allura dropped Keith's hand. When the shimmering light faded, both men were wearing a fitted sleeveless tunic over their current clothes. Lotor's was grey with the red skull symbol of Doom in the middle while Keith's was red with the black silhouette of a roaring lion centered upon it. The tunics came to mid-thigh on both men and had slits on both sides to their hip bones so that the tunic did not restrict their movements. "Now go to your stations and select your weapon or weapons of choice for the first round."

Both men turned and moved toward their areas while Allura made her way up the wooden stairs, casting frequent glances back in Keith's direction. He had already asked her not to do or say anything that would enrage Lotor, but it was so hard to let him go without a final touch or kiss.

Olen watched the princess closely. When she took her place at the rail by his side, he asked, "Are you in love with your champion, Allura?"

Never taking her eyes off of Keith as he stood surveying the deadly weapons, she softly replied, "I am, Olen."

With a hint of confusion in his voice, he asked her, "Then why didn't you marry him and prevent this?"

Now it was Allura's turn to look confused as she answered, "Everything we read said that the suitor had to be of royal Arusian birth or of a noble house. Keith is a pilot from Earth." Looking back towards her champion, she continued sadly, "I'm afraid he's considered just a commoner from another world."

King Olen heard the wistfulness in her voice. Looking from her to Keith and back, he realized they didn't know of his heritage. Did they not realize? He had sensed that her champion was of a noble line. Looking at her, he knew they couldn't know and now would be the worst time for him to reveal that this could have been avoided. Voices of other spirits sounded in his head saying that he was not to speak of it. There were prophecies involving the young man that had to be fulfilled. If he was truly the One, then he had to win this without knowing. The spirits whispered to him of his own part in the prophecy of the One. Olen's eyes opened wide at the thought of the importance of this challenge. It was more than the fate of a princess and her champion. The fate of Arus itself could hang on the outcome of this challenge.

The voices left him and he knew that it was now time to start the match. He had always dreaded having to oversee this event. He knew that it was his fate when he won his challenge. The same would be true for whichever young man won this battle. He moved over to the small gong stationed with the hourglasses. He would use it to signal the start and end of the rounds. Calling out to the young men, he told them that they had one minute to complete their choices and get in position. Sounding the gong, he turned the minute timer and waited.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU in looks and flavor... but it is AU but not really out OCC... just different. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride - but watch out, it's going to get bumpy!

**Author's Notes:**  
- I am not an expect in medieval weapons or fighting. Be kind to me if you happen to be. I did try to do some research.  
- Just so there isn't confusion from the previous chapter, Olen says he senses Keith is from a Noble House. THIS has nothing to do with the VF canon that has Keith being of Arusian descent. How then does Olen sense Keith is of a Noble House if he's not of Arusian descent? Ahhhhh... that is part of the mystery of this story. You'll have to keep reading if you want to know the answer.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

When Olen had sent them to their designated stations, Keith already had in mind his choice of weapons for the first round. Moving to the wall, he looked over all the weapons there: maces, flails, long swords, falchions, pikes, shields, spears, and more. Keith looked at the shields and bucklers and selected one of the small round bucklers that felt right in his hand. He thought it would be better for him than one of the larger shields. With the buckler in his left hand, he moved to the swords and selected a medium broadsword. Hearing Olen call out the one minute warning, he turned to take his position near the middle of the field and looked to see what weapons Lotor had selected. He wasn't surprised to see that Lotor had chosen a long sword and a mace. The combination was unthinkable to a human as the long sword was a two-handed sword because of its weight and size. Keith realized he would have to be very careful since the sword was capable of cutting off limbs with one blow and the sword would be many inches longer than his own. The length of the sword added to Lotor's already extended reach, only making his advantage greater. However, he couldn't dwell on Lotor, he needed to fight his battle and make adjustments as things progressed.

The gong sounded. Keith nodded in Lotor's direction, and both men moved forward. Lotor let out a war cry and ran toward Keith with the long sword raised. Keith was able to deflect the blow and round on Lotor to make a thrust with his own sword. Lotor was ready and positioned the mace to take the blow. The men circled each other more warily now, making short thrusts and small forward rushes. On one such rush by Lotor, Keith was able to wound Lotor on his arm that held the mace.

Lotor looked at the minor wound and then back at Keith. Snarling, he said, "You may have shed first blood, but I will shed the last." The gong sounded and the men moved back to the edge of the arena. Keith and Lotor both kept their weapons, and just used the time to collect themselves.

Allura watched the fighting with her hands gripping the rail. Occasionally she would make small cries of distress, but most of the time she was silent with her gaze riveted on the two men engaged in a duel for her hand. The only time she looked away was to occasionally check the sand left in the hourglass.

At the beginning of the fifth round, Lotor decided to make a bold move. Making a run at Keith, he feinted with the sword and was able to get the mace under Keith's buckler and connected with his ribs. Lotor gave a satisfied laugh as he heard the commander wince in pain.

Keith staggered back at the blow, bending slightly at the waist as he worked to control his reaction to the pain.

Smiling at Keith, Lotor said, "It's only a matter of time, Commander. It's only a matter of time."

Unwilling to be baited into a bad move, Keith continued with his plan, maneuvering quickly. He worked at making strikes when there were openings and dodging Lotor's sometimes wild moves. When the gong sounded the end of the last five minute round, Keith walked back to his wall. He tried to keep his movements as brisk as they had been, but he knew that blow had taken something out of him.

Reaching the wall, he dropped the buckler and lifted a small shield off the wall that would attach to his arm. He wouldn't be giving Lotor any information he didn't already have. Keith could see the small patch of blood on his left side where the spikes of the mace had broken the skin. He needed the shield to provide better coverage and protection for his side. He would lose a little in terms of maneuverability, but then, the blow to his side had already done that. Picking up his sword, he turned to see that Lotor had swapped his long sword for a broadsword like he had. He had also dropped the mace for a flail with three spiked balls attached to the chains. Lotor was already swinging the handle of the flail around, causing the spiked balls to spin at a fast pace. Yes, he thought to himself, it was a good thing he had switched to the shield.

Moments later the gong sounded and the shield was put to immediate use. The sound of the metal hitting metal reverberated around the arena. Both men drew more blood in this round, and the sound of their heavy breathing could be heard on the platform when the round ended.

Ending her self-imposed silence, Allura asked. "How long did the previous two challenges last, King Olen?"

Olen moved next to her on the rail, but kept an eye on the timer. Speaking quickly he said, "The challenge involving Queen Tendra lasted all of the short rounds, plus eight of the ten minute rounds. My challenge lasted the short rounds, plus two long rounds." Seeing the time running out, he moved back to the gong and sounded the call back to battle.

Allura closed her eyes for a moment. Who knew how much longer this would go… She heard a cry of pain and looked up quickly to see Lotor grab his thigh and call out an enraged curse at Keith. She smiled. She had to keep confident that Keith would prevail.

Her smile was gone by the middle of the fifth ten minute period. Lotor and Keith had gotten in close quarters battling, and Lotor had managed to knock Keith's sword from his hand. The prince was now attacking him furiously, and only the battered shield was keeping Keith alive.

Keith could see his sword a few yards away, but any move in that direction was thwarted by Lotor. Well, if he wouldn't let him get the sword, then he'd just have to attack with his shield. Making a quick move as if to go for the sword, Keith caught Lotor off-guard. Putting all of his strength into an upward lunge with the shield, he managed to topple the off-balance prince.

As he fell, one of the flail's spiked balls caught Lotor above the eye, opening a bloody gash. As a result, Lotor lost his grip on the flail as he tried to soften his landing. It didn't work and both men landed heavily with Keith on top. Sensing an opportunity, the shield was off of his arm in just a few moments and he straddled Lotor's chest with his leg pinning the prince's sword arm. Basically, Lotor had no weapon except his empty right hand with which to fight Keith at the moment. Finally, in a dominant position, Keith laid into the downed prince battering his face. After taking numerous blows that would have knocked out most men, Lotor was able to use his extended reach and land a solid blow to Keith's face. As Keith fell to the side from the blow, the gong sounded. Neither man moved. Each breathed heavily and tried to clear their head.

As Keith rolled to his good side and moved to sit up, the world spun around him. Shaking his head, he reached up and touched his eye. It was already swelling, and he knew that it would be black before too long. He wouldn't be able to take many blows like that and live, not if Lotor was able to get to a sword. He took some comfort in the fact that Lotor still hadn't moved. But he couldn't relish the moment long, he needed to get a new shield and find his sword. He picked his sword up on the way to the wall and soon selected another shield. Some small daggers caught his eye. He knew that if he had just had one of those in his boot earlier, the round would have been over. _Well,_ _maybe next time,_ he thought as he put the dagger into his boot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU in looks and flavor... but it is AU but not really out OCC... just different. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:** Ummm, all I'll say is don't freak out too much. That's all I'll say until Tuesday when the next chapter will post.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

By the start of the eighth ten minute round, neither man looked like they would make it to the end of the round. They both labored as they breathed, and both were covered with bruises they could feel even if they couldn't be seen. With every breath, Keith's side felt on fire from the broken ribs. He also knew that he had some internal injuries, but they wouldn't kill him before Lotor would.

After sounding the gong for the eighth round, Olen moved to stand next to Allura. "I'm surprised the commander has lasted this long against the superior size and strength of the prince."

Shooting Olen a quick, if worried smile, she said, "I'm not. They've fought before and Keith has won."

"Really?" Olen asked with surprise. The former king watched the young dark-haired warrior on the field. There was something familiar about him, was he really the One? He was taken from those thoughts as Allura spoke.

Keeping her eyes on the battle before her, she said, "With you being a spirit, I'm surprised you didn't know."

Chuckling, Olen said, "We in the spirit world are not privy to everything in the land of the living. Yes, we have some insight and some knowledge of past, present, and future, but it is an incomplete picture." Seeing the two men circle each other once again, Olen said, "I hope your commander wins, Princess." He felt that the young man fighting before him was the One. If he was the One from the prophecy the spirits kept whispering to him about, then he _had_ to win.

Allura thoughts were still on the king's comment about Keith winning. Whispering a prayer, she responded to his comment by saying, "So do I. I just wish I could go out there and fight too."

Olen focused now on her completely. He looked at her in surprise. "You want to fight? Do you mean you know how to fight, Princess Allura?"

This time she flashed him a real smile. "You really need to pay attention to the present, King Olen. I fly the Blue Lion of Voltron and that man out there has trained me in hand-to-hand combat."

Looking out to the battle and back to the princess, Olen said, "Times have really changed." But then, there was a warrior woman back in his time.

Keeping her eyes on Keith, she said, "They really have, King Olen. And I'm going to change this archaic law if I can, so no other princess or queen has to go through what Tendra, Iss, and I have gone through."

They were nearing the end of the eighth round when Keith had Lotor backing up in defense. They were nearing his wall of weapons when the prince tripped and fell backward losing his sword, but keeping his mace.

Keith was able to step on Lotor's wrist and kick the mace away from him. Throwing his shield from him, he dropped onto Lotor's stomach and pulled the dagger from his boot and held it in front of him.

Allura leaned across the rail in anticipation. Looking at the timer, she knew that Keith had about two minutes to finish it or a new round would start.

Looking at the Drule's face, Keith could tell that he was still stunned by the fall and the blow to the back of his head. Keith paused for a moment as he considered what he was doing. He didn't like that Lotor wasn't fully awake, but it wasn't like he was stabbing him in the back. He could also let him live as he was in the obvious position to kill Lotor. Thinking back to the prince's past actions, he knew that he needed to end it here. Lotor would never leave her alone. Raising the dagger, he brought it swiftly down plunging it into Lotor's heart. Keith watched the yellow eyes roll back and felt the rise and fall of the prince's chest cease. Rolling over in exhaustion, Keith looked up into the cloudless and sunless blue sky of the world-in-between. He could hear Allura's cries of victory and knew that she would be over soon to congratulate him. He slowly moved to a sitting position and was getting to his knees when he felt something was wrong.

Allura was jumping up and down with excitement and happiness. She called out Keith's name and moved to leave the platform when Olen caught her arm. Turning to him, she said, "But he's won, Olen!"

Keeping his eyes on Keith, he said, "Yes, he has, but something is wrong."

Looking frantically to Keith after Olen's words, she screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

As Keith was sitting up on his knees, a glow spread over Lotor as a dormant spell from Haggar came to life. Lotor's eyes opened and he reached for the dagger and pulled it out, but he didn't throw it away. Instead, he saw the commander was still within reach. Fueled by the energy of the spell, the prince lunged up. Grabbing Keith by the neck with one arm, he stabbed Keith in the back three times, leaving the blade buried to the hilt in his back with the point protruding an inch out from his stomach. Whispering in Keith's ear as Keith spit out some blood, he said, "She's mine now, Commander." Standing up, Lotor let Keith fall to the ground on his side, bleeding from his many wounds and breathing raggedly.

Olen couldn't hold her back as Lotor stabbed Keith. He looked on in surprise as Allura skipped the steps and vaulted over the railing instead. Pulling her skirt higher so she could run faster, she sprinted past Lotor who was headed to the platform to claim his victory. He only called out, "You can't save him, Allura. You're just wasting your time."

Allura knew he was correct. She couldn't save Keith, but she was damn well going to kill Lotor herself. Not stopping at the body of her fallen champion, Allura continued on to Lotor's weapons' wall where she pulled a spear from the wall.

The energy portion of the magical spell was wearing off, and while the fatal wound that Keith had inflicted was no more, all the other wounds were still there. Lotor stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He heard Allura's footfalls coming up fast behind him. Figuring that she would try to use his heavy sword in revenge, he wasn't worried. In fact, he chuckled a little at the thought of her even trying to raise the thing to strike a blow. The sound of her running feet had stopped. Well, it was time to put his future bride in her proper place. Turning, his eyes widened when he saw her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me... However, Olen is mine. ;-)

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU in looks and flavor... but it is AU but not really out OCC... just different. The ride is coming to an end soon.

** Author's Notes: ** Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story even if the cliffhanger's are killing you. :)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Allura looked ahead and saw that Lotor had stopped to catch his breath. Running a little further, she stopped to steady her breathing and her arm. When he turned to confront her, she threw the spear. She looked on in satisfaction as it buried itself in his abdomen. Watching as Lotor sunk to his knees grasping the spear in front of him, she walked closer and spat at him. "What do you think I spent time doing while in the caves all those years after your father devastated my world? My people had few blasters. We spent a lot of time throwing spears and shooting arrows." Spitting in his direction, she turned around to run to Keith and saw that Olen was standing over him. Reaching them, she sank to the ground beside him. His unruly black hair had escaped it's confinement about two rounds earlier, so she brushed it from his face. His breathing was rapid and shallow and blood was on his lips. Looking up at Olen with tears in her eyes, she said, "Is there nothing you can do for him? Lotor cheated! You saw! You said Keith won!"

Without further discussion, Olen closed his eyes and began a chant. As he softly spoke the mysterious words, Allura watched a glow form around Keith.

Finishing his chant, Olen said, "Pull out the dagger, Allura."

Moving Keith slightly, she grasped the dagger and pulled it out. When she did, Keith's eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath. Looking up at Olen she stammered out her questions as she held her bloody champion close to her, "What? How? I don't understand…"

Smiling down at her, King Olen said, "Lotor cheated. At the very beginning, it was stated that outside interference of any kind was not allowed. This was magical interference from an outside source."

Allura clutched Keith closer as a familiar snort was heard nearby.

"So what happens now, Olen?" Lotor asked with disdain.

Still looking at the princess, King Olen replied, "Commander Kogane is the victor. The final three wounds you gave him are being repaired, but they will take some time to heal completely. My power here is not infinite. And since you are up and about after two wounds that should have killed you, I assume that the spell that was provided to you protects you from mortal wounds."

Still clutching Keith, she demanded of Olen, "We've killed him twice! He shouldn't be allowed to come back to our world!"

Sounding extremely smug, Lotor said, "Tell her, Olen."

"Tell me what?" Irritation and contempt sounded with Allura's every word.

"Because of Prince Lotor's dual heritage… unless he was killed here, we can't keep him here."

"Well, wait until the spell wears off and kill him then!" Allura couldn't believe it. Had Lotor come here without any fear of dying?

"Because of the mystical nature of this realm, the spell will have a length of unknown duration." He heard Allura's cry of vexation and Lotor's grunt of satisfaction. "However, I was able to do a small bit of magic myself. When I set the commander's healing in motion, I tied his healing to the prince's stay in this realm."

This time, Lotor was yelling in vexation. "What did you do, old man? You have no hold on me!"

Olen looked down on the young couple and saw that Keith was starting to stir. Smiling as he turned to Lotor, he said, "I have a hold on your Arusian heritage. If you can find a way to take only your Drule genes with you, please feel free to go. Otherwise, when the commander's three scars heal completely, you will be released."

"And when will that be?!" yelled Lotor as he moved closer to the King.

"I'm estimating about six months. Probably close to the autumnal solstice. When his last scar turns to a blue line, it will signal your return to the living world." Looking at the princess he said, "The scars will have almost faded. Then they will turn blue for one day and be gone."

"So we can expect him to emerge from the lake the morning after the scar turns blue?"

"Well, he will emerge the morning after, but it won't be from Castle Lake, it will be from Skull Lake outside of Castle Doom." Olen sounded like he was sorry that Lotor wouldn't be forced to face Keith and the princess.

Keith pushed himself up from Allura's lap, spit out some blood, and replied, "Well, at least I'll know when to hunt him down and kill him a final time."

"Skull Lake?" Lotor asked, ignoring Keith and his comments. "That water is a festering pool of sewage and deadly fish!"

Olen finally looked over to the cursing prince and smiled, "Well, lad, sounds like the perfect place for you." Waiting a moment for the cursing to die down, he added, "Just think, you'll get to spend a lot of time in the Arusian afterlife learning about what happens to those who work for good and those who work for evil."

Still uttering curses, Lotor spun on his heel and walked away.

Olen returned his gaze to the couple on the ground. Extending a hand to Keith, he pulled him up and noted the commander's wince of pain. "Your wounds are still serious son. You'll need medical care when you return. The lethality of the wounds Lotor gave you has been repaired, but it is a repair and as such, you need to rest and be careful. When your scars heal, the wounds that you received will be completely healed and will be as if they never were."

Nodding, Keith replied, "I understand." Glancing to Allura, he said, "Alfor spoke to some spirits about the challenge and they gave him the following information: 'Either her heart will achieve nobility or it will be crushed by the sword.' King Olen, what does this mean for me?"

Allura looked from Keith to Olen and back. "What do you mean, Keith, it means that you've won."

Keith didn't look at Allura, but kept his eyes on Olen. "I think it means more. It does mean more, doesn't it, Olen?"

It wasn't a question but a statement. Olen closed his eyes and time in the world-in-between stopped as he consulted the spirits that were around him. He listened to their whispers… '_Knight him, Olen.' 'This is part of his destiny.' 'Do it. He expects it.' _The whispers were insistent. Olen asked back, "But he is already of a noble house." _'Prophecy, Olen.' 'Prophecy to be fulfilled.' 'He is of a noble house because you made him a nobleman.' 'He is the Knight of Lion House restored.' 'Your life is tied to his.' 'Destiny awaits him and you.' _Olen shook his head at the secrecy of the spirits and the prophecy they seemed intent on protecting and fulfilling. He pondered how the fate of this young man could possibly be tied to his. There was something familiar about Keith, but Olen's memory was cloudy, like the older spirits had managed to somehow darken what he knew. Well, it was no matter, he would not defy the spirits. After all, Keith Kogane was a descendant of the Lion House lineage, he sensed it. It was his right to take up their position on the Council and in affairs of state. Smiling, he thought, it didn't matter what position he took, soon he would be Prince Consort. Opening his eyes, he saw that time returned to its normal progression. Nodding at Keith, he said, "There is more, Commander."

Allura and Keith watched as Olen drew an ornate sword from the scabbard at his side. Even Lotor had taken note of the happenings and when he made to come over and speak, Olen waved a hand at him that froze him in place. "Kneel before me, Commander. Allura, please come stand by my side as witness."

Looking at Olen in wonder and understanding, she moved to her place as Keith carefully knelt on one knee before the king.

"What is your full name, Commander?" Olen asked.

"Keith Akira Kogane."

Olen drew a sharp breath as his mind cleared and he finally recognized Keith. With that recognition, he also recognized the prophecy and events that tied the two of them together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU in looks and flavor... but it is AU but not really out OCC... just different. Continue on...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Olen pulled himself together, though the thoughts of past and prophecy swirled in his mind. "Commander Keith Akira Kogane: I, King Olen of Arus, hereby bestow upon you the title, _Knight of Lion House,_ for your victory in the Right of Challenge. You will now have all the privileges associated with the lineage of Lion House. You are now Lord Kogane." Placing the sword on either shoulder as he spoke, he concluded with, "Rise, Lord Kogane."

Keith barely stood when Allura rushed into his arms. She whispered, "Oh, Keith!" Turning shining eyes upon Olen, she said, "King Olen, I don't know how to thank you-"

"Then don't. It was Keith's right as victor to be knighted. However, I chose Lion House." Choosing his words carefully as the spirits indicated, he said, "It seemed fitting."

"I know that Allura was a witness, but how do we convince the others that we didn't make up the knighting?" Keith wanted to be sure that there would be no doubts. He knew that Nanny would believe him, but what about the Council?

"When you return, they will see that you are wearing the coat of arms for Lion House. In addition…" At this point, Olen walked forward and took Keith's right hand in both of his and said a few words. When he removed his hands, Keith looked down to see a black onyx and gold signet ring with the seal of Lion House on his hand. It was the image of the lion on his tunic. "No one will doubt you now." Seeing the looks between the two, he said, "It is time for you to go back now. Your friends are anxiously waiting."

Keith held on to Allura, feeling a little light-headed. He was amazed at everything that had happened. "I know you don't want thanks, and to be honest, it just doesn't seem like enough."

Shaking his head in a negative fashion, Olen replied, "I should be thanking you, Lord Kogane. Thank you for everything you have done for Arus and for Princess Allura." There was so much more that he wanted to say, but in doing so, he could alter the past and change the future. So instead, he looked over at the still frozen Lotor. Letting out a large heavy breath, he said. "I wish I could keep him like that for you, but in time, he must be released. However, you will not have to listen to his irritating comments as you leave. At least I can give you that." His smile slowly turned to a frown as he said, "It's time to go. And though I have started the healing on Lord Kogane's three stab wounds, his other injuries and blood loss are not to be ignored and need to be addressed." Looking Keith in the eye, he continued in a serious tone, "I wouldn't be surprised if you passed out once you emerge from the lake. The crossing of the barrier between worlds will be hard on you because of the battle injuries."

Keith nodded and looked to Allura, "Are you ready to return, Princess?"

Hesitating for a moment, Allura carefully asked Olen, "When this began, I told you I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure another princess or queen never had to go through this again. Can you tell me what I must do to make this so?"

A broad smile spread across Olen's face. "Ahhh, Princess, you have already made it so." Seeing her confused look and knowing that the commander needed to return for medical attention, he didn't draw it out. "Once Prince Lotor inflicted fatal wounds upon your Champion after cheating, you took to the battlefield yourself. In effect, you became your own Champion. By inflicting a mortal wound upon the challenger yourself, you have broken the spell that created the Right of Challenge."

Allura looked at the man she loved and back to Olen. "Could I have prevented what happened to him if I had done this at the start? Could I have spared him this pain?" The princess watched as Olen tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes as if he was listening to something... or someone.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Allura and said, "No. This was how it was meant to be." Olen turned his attention to Keith, who was starting to slump more against Allura, he hurriedly added, "There isn't time to explain more now. Just go to the royal archive and look at the pages regarding the challenge. Because the Challenge was magical in nature, magic has made sure that the documents relating to it are correct. You will see that the Challenge has been declared obsolete. And since it is now obsolete, you can openly discuss the events that went on here today." Moving to place a quick kiss on Allura's cheek, he began making gestures and speaking magical words.

Making sure that Keith's hand was securely in hers, she began to move them forward as the mist started rising around them from the ground. Soon everything was obscured from her sight. Their movement forward became slower as if they were pushing through something, although she could neither see nor feel anything. _It must be the water in the lake,_ she thought. _We're almost there_. It was a good thing too, because it felt as if she were pulling Keith along now. Then suddenly, they broke through the mist and she could see the light of the morning dawn on the land around them. She smiled as she heard the cheers of their friends once they saw that Keith had returned with her.

Keith's steps were heavy as they walked out of the lake and his feet met with dry ground. Removing his arm from Allura's shoulders, he fell forward to one knee with his right hand bracing him on the ground. He managed to look up as Coran swept Allura into a hug. His hearing seemed to be deadened somewhat as everything sounded muffled. However, his eyes worked fine and they turned to find Nanny. He noticed that she was staring at the signet ring. Pushing up so that he was standing unsteadily once again, he flashed a brilliant smile, which she returned. Feeling pressure under his arms, he found that Lance and Hunk had moved to brace him on either side. He couldn't hear himself speak, but he tried to say, "I'm fine, I don't need any help." And with that he took a step and promptly passed out as they caught him.

Seeing Keith pass out, Allura quickly said, "King Olen said that would probably happen." Seeing their perplexed looks, she said, "We'll talk about it later. Keith really needs to see Dr. Gorma now."

The excitement of seeing Keith return with Allura was wearing off as they took in how bloodstained Allura's dress was. Hunk had scooped Keith up and was already yards in front of the group as they made their way back toward the castle. As they moved to follow Hunk, Nanny asked, "Princess, is that the commander's blood on your dress?"

Calling over her shoulder, she replied, "It is, Nanny." Seeing Nanny wring her hands with worry, Allura added, "It's not as bad as it looks. I promise, I'll explain once we get Keith inside." Hiking her dress up once again, Allura jogged to catch up with Hunk.

Lance came up beside her and said, "I've radioed Gorma. He's going to have a team and a gurney at the door." He was surprised that Allura wasn't in hysterics considering the blood on her dress. The tears on Keith's clothing and the wetness of his clothes indicated serious injuries, but the man had been able to walk somewhat. There were things going on beyond their understanding, and he looked forward to hearing them.

When they got to the gurney, Allura asked if they could pull the tunic over Keith's head. Nanny hurried up and started chastising her for delaying his treatment, but Allura gave her a soft smile and said, "This is important Nanny. Keith and I made history today and I want to save it for our children." Seeing the bewildered look on Nanny's face as she clutched the bloody tunic to her breast, she said, "I promise I'll explain."

They watched as Keith was rolled away toward the medical unit with Dr. Gorma saying that his condition was stable. He would join them in the waiting area once he had completed his assessment and seen to treatment. The doctor ended by suggesting that Allura clean up as it would be over an hour before he met with them.

Sighing with relief, Allura turned a weary gaze to her friends, advisor, and nanny. "Let me change and shower, and I'll join you in the waiting area in an hour." Turning to Nanny, she handed her the bloody tunic and said, "Would you see to the washing and drying of this? I would like for you to bring it to the waiting room. I will be using it to explain what happened. I'll see all of you in an hour." Turning, she quietly left them all standing in the entryway, with more questions than answers.

Scratching his head, Lance spoke for all of them when he said, "I guess we don't know anything other than Keith came back and Lotor didn't. And then there's the attachment that Allura seems to have for a bloody tunic that Keith was wearing when he came back that he didn't have on when he left."

Nods went around the group, and then all heads turned to Nanny as she said, "There's more. Keith was wearing a signet ring." Looking at Coran, she said, "The coat of arms on the tunic and signet ring were for Lion House."

Nodding at her, Coran spoke, "Yes, I saw. I am sure that Allura will be able to explain it all."

Placing his hands on his hips Hunk asked, "Coat of arms? Ring? What are you two talking about? I thought the princess was being vague, but you two are just as bad."

Patting the larger man on the back, Coran said, "We'll explain once Allura has told us what she knows. We'll just have to wait and see." With that, the group made their way back into the castle to wait for answers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron, WEP does. How sad for me...

**Beta:** Dawn

**Rating/Setting: ** Rating is T. Setting is DotU in looks and flavor... but it is AU but not really out OCC... just different. A big thank you for those of you who have reviewed the story. I appreciate your comments and encouragement! If you've read this far, I hope you've enjoyed what is one of my favorite stories. And with this chapter, "Chivalry" ends... or does it?

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

It had been just over an hour since Allura had entered the castle. The team, Coran, and Nanny had been in the waiting room for about 15 minutes. All had been surprised that Allura wasn't already there. They were whispering to each about how strange everything was when Allura entered with a very thick book.

Pointing at the volume, Coran asked with surprise, "Why did you bring that book from the royal archive, Princess?"

Grunting as she put the book down on a side table, Allura gently ran her hand over the cracked leather cover. Turning to them, she said, "Because, it holds part of the story." Glancing at Nanny, she asked, "Did you bring the tunic with you, Nanny?"

Nanny walked over to Allura and handed her the garment. "It's still a little damp. I didn't want to use too much heat or take too much time…." Looking at Allura with worried eyes, she continued softly, "Princess, the wounds that the garment showed…. Are you sure that Keith is okay?"

Reaching out to give Nanny's hand a reassuring squeeze, she confidently said, "He's more than okay, Nanny." Looking to the group, she said, "If it's all right with everyone, I'd like to wait and do this in Keith's room if Dr. Gorma will allow it. I know that he will want to add to the story."

Murmurs of agreement sounded, even though everyone was ready to learn what had happened.

Luckily, they didn't have long to wait. Less than ten minutes later, Dr. Gorma came in. Scratching his head, he said, "Well, he's in pretty good shape considering his blood loss and some unusual wounds and scarring."

Coran asked, "What do you mean?"

"Sorry to be vague, but it is a bit of a mystery to me." Raising a hand, he said, "Wait, let me go over his injuries and then I'll explain the mystery." He was shaking his head as he told them of contusions, cracked and bruised ribs, several cuts requiring stitches, and one particularly deep puncture wound that had bled a lot. "The mystery about his condition is this: the wounds on the commander's body do not account for the amount of blood loss he suffered. In addition, they don't explain the cuts in his shirt that coincide with healing scars on his body."

Every eye turned to the princess.

"Do you have an explanation as to how Commander Kogane has healing scars for severe wounds I never knew of?"

Sighing, she said, "I think you need to be in the room with us when we explain what happened, Doctor. Can we go in to see Keith now?"

"If it will provide me with the answers I want, yes." Leading the small band from the room, he said, "He should be resting comfortably now."

Keith smiled lopsidedly at the group that entered. He couldn't tell if Gorma had gotten a little carried away with the pain meds or if the blows that he had taken to his face had caused swelling that limited his facial movements. After giving a smile to all of his friends, his eyes moved to Allura. Everyone watching could see his heart was in his eyes as he smiled at her.

Moving over to his bedside, she lowered the rail and sat alongside his hip, facing everyone and holding his hand.

None of the movements or gestures by the couple was lost upon the group in attendance. Something momentous had happened at the challenge, and it didn't involve Lotor.

Squeezing his hand gently, Allura looked at the assembled group. "Keith's been through a lot, so I'll do the talking except for the parts that he really needs to explain." A slight smile passed her lips as she looked at everyone standing. "I sat down for several reasons, one of which is that this won't be a short story. You may want to find a chair." As the group brought in a couple of more chairs and moved items around in the room to accommodate the additional seating, Allura gathered her thoughts. When everyone was ready, she began.

"Once the green mist dissipated, we found ourselves in a feudal type arena, with grass and blue sky. Our host for the challenge was none other than King Olen himself…." Allura continued the story answering questions as she went, and Keith provided some detail or comment. When they reached the point where Lotor fell and Keith plunged the knife into his heart, Keith took over the story for a bit. Eyes went to Allura as Keith vividly described how it felt to know he had finally won after feeling Lotor's life slip away, and then the awful realization that he wouldn't be able to save Allura. The room was completely silent as Keith quietly described what happened when Lotor stabbed him three times and left him for dead.

During his description, Allura's fingers played in the sheets and she didn't look at anyone. Those minutes, moments, or whatever they were in the world-in-betwee were some of the most horrible moments of her life. She hadn't had time to work through it herself yet.

Dr. Gorma broke in at this point. "Princess, if you'd please stand up. I'd like to show everyone Keith's wounds." Looking then at the commander, he said, "If it's all right with you, Commander."

Keith smiled as he said, "I don't mind at all, Doctor. I'm sure that I am a medical curiosity to you right now." Sitting up with a few grunts of pain, Keith pushed the sheets to his waist and opened the front of his white hospital shirt. There were gasps around as they took in the multi-colored bruising that patterned Keith's whole chest. The only spots not bruised were around small straight wounds that were each about an inch in length. The skin around them was a healthy pink and the scars themselves were a fairly bright red, almost like the skin had been fused together by fire.

Allura held up the tunic and showed the group the tears in the front and back where the blade had entered and exited.

"He has the entry marks on his back, and though he really needs to wear the electronic bandages for his ribs, I'm afraid to put them on until whatever," and here Gorma waved his hand in up and down in front of Keith, "is going on inside him has progressed further. I don't want to do anything to interfere with that. I'm sorry, Commander, you'll have to live with those bad ribs until I'm satisfied that the stimulation treatment won't slow your healing on these more serious wounds."

Lying back with another groan, Keith said, "Not a problem, Doc. I can handle the pain for a bit, after all, I was practically dead just a few hours ago." He squeezed Allura's hand and said, "You want to tell the story from here?"

Nodding, Allura continued, "King Olen knew something was wrong before Lotor even sat up. He kept me from running to congratulate Keith, but once Lotor had stabbed him, there was no holding me back. I vaulted over the rail and ran for Lotor's weapons' wall that was only a few yards away from where Keith lay." Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "He didn't even try to stop me, the arrogant SOB. He just waved a hand in my direction and told me Keith was a lost cause. He was too intent on going to the platform to claim his prize." Allura's breathing had become rapid and she spit the words out with venom. The events were just still so raw for her….

Breaking in as she paused, Keith said, "Allura, if you'd rather we stop-"

Drawing a deep breath, she gathered herself and said, "No, the end of the story is too important." Smiling knowingly at him, she prepared to continue.

Lance guided her back into the story. "So instead of going to Keith, you went and got a weapon?"

Nodding, Allura went on describing how she threw the spear and impaled Lotor. "But I didn't dwell on him long but ran to Keith. King Olen was already there…." Allura and Keith jointly told the rest of the story with Keith telling of his knighting.

"… so King Olen had me kneel and he knighted me there. He said that my tunic bore the coat of arms of Lion House and that it was now my lineage."

Allura spread the tunic back out on the bed.

Coran looked to Nanny and nodded. "It is the Lion House." His gaze was intense as he looked at the young man in the bed. There was much prophecy about the One who would restore Lion House to its glory. "Did King Olen also give you the signet ring that you wear? May I see it?"

Keith spoke as he removed the ring from his finger, "Olen did give the ring as a tangible sign that I have been given a noble title. I wanted to have something to show… to show the Council, that they couldn't deny." A blush stained his pale cheeks. The group gathered around him would undoubtedly know why he would want the Council to acknowledge his change in station.

Not bothering to look up from his close appraisal of the ring, Coran said, "The ring and your appointment to Lion House are more than just a title of nobility, Keith."

Nodding in agreement, Allura said, "He's right, Keith. Lion House is second only to the royal line of the king and queen. If there were no royal heirs to take the throne, a member of Lion House would assume the mantel as king or queen. It has happened only once in recorded Arusian history." Pausing for a moment, she looked him in the eye. "If I were to die before providing an heir, you would be crowned King with no questions asked."

While he had always considered the fact that he would have a certain governmental status if he and Allura wed, he always knew they would be in it together. Keith frowned as he considered the fact that she proposed a possible future where she was gone, but he would still be expected to rule in her stead. His voice was low as he maintained eye contact with her, "I won't consider that future, Allura."

Merely nodding her head, she let it go. He had gone through a lot and the new burdens that would arise due to his title could be discussed at another time.

A chuckle came from the back of the room and all eyes turned to Lance. "So what do we call you now? Sir Stick-in-Mud?"

Rolling his eyes in exasperation at his second, he said, "It's still Commander to you."

"Well, actually," Coran began, "we should really refer to you as Lord Kogane." Seeing Keith's look of irritation, he amended, "Perhaps when you're off-duty, my Lord." He couldn't help but have a twinkle in his eye as he added the last.

Keith just shook his head and closed his eyes, knowing that there was some teasing there, but also a hint of reality. He didn't have the energy to fight that battle right now.

Dr. Gorma noticed Keith's rapid fatigue and decided that the story had been told. "Okay, that's enough. Everyone, the patient is exhausted, and rightfully so. We need to clear out and let him rest." He started motioning everyone out, but Allura halted their progress.

"Wait! There's one more thing. I'll be quick, Dr. Gorma, I promise." She had caught the reprimand in his glance at her countering his orders. "As we were leaving the world-in-between, I asked King Olen what I could do to end the Right of Challenge." She walked over to the archival book that Hunk had moved to Keith's room for her. "He told me I had already changed it. I have looked in this book of Arusian law at the Right of Challenge and see that it has been revoked and rendered obsolete. By magic it was written, by magic it has been set right in the law." Seeing the puzzled expressions, she added. "Olen said that by taking to the battlefield myself, I proved how times had changed and that I was capable of being my own Champion."

Everyone looked with pride upon the blushing princess, especially Keith, who lifted her hand to his lips and said, "Thank you for being my Champion as well, Princess." The look shared between the two was a passionate one.

Clearing his throat, Coran said, "Well, let's take the book out to the waiting area and give Lord Kogane a chance to rest."

Allura laughed as Keith groaned at Coran's words. "Just close your eyes, Keith, and rest." Leaning over, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll come back to see you later." With a squeeze of his hand, she turned and left, leaving the room empty.

Sighing, Keith lowered the bed and closed his eyes. Rest would be good. He was completely wiped out. However, he couldn't help snorting and saying out loud, "Lord Kogane." His eyes popped open as he felt a hand take his. "Nanny?"

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she said, "I snuck back in for just a few minutes."

Looking at her tears, he said, "You know I'm going to be fine don't you?"

Bobbing her head so that the springy brown curls danced, she said, "I know." _Would he be fine?_ She thought to herself. The prophecies involving the One of Lion House were not clear, and they definitely didn't indicate an easy path. But now wasn't the time to go there. "I was just worried about you, you know." Seeing his nod, she continued, "I know you don't like the title and the 'my Lord' stuff…. But you wanted to be nobility, and this comes with it. If you want the Council to accept you as suitor for the princess, they need to call you by your title." Seeing that this didn't make him happy, she smiled as she said, "Don't worry, your close friends can call you Keith, and when on-duty, it's okay to be called Commander."

Sighing with relief, Keith said, "Thank goodness. So, Coran was just teasing me?"

"Yes, Keith. He knew you wouldn't like it. However, for awhile, we should all call you by your title so that others accept it."

Sighing, he said, "I didn't want _all __this_ Nanny. I just wanted to be considered eligible to court Allura." He looked down at the ring on his right hand and then leaned his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Nanny stood there for a moment and gently let go of his hand to reach up and brush his hair out of his eyes. She could tell by his breathing that exhaustion had finally overtaken him and he had drifted off to sleep. Moving to the door, she softly whispered, "Sleep well, Chosen of Lion House," and left the room.

Keith went into a deep sleep where visions of an Arus that was a millennium ago crowded his dreams. He saw men in tunics and leggings who wore the same signet ring as he did. He dreamed of an arena similar to the one where he had just fought Lotor. But this time it was different, it was filled with people and the foe he faced was not Lotor, but a large red-headed man who wore a tunic similar to his, but with an eagle on it. As Keith turned to survey the crowd in his dream, he saw an older version of Olen on the platform. The dream was incredibly vivid. The most vivid he had ever had… Then as the crowd shouted, "Akira!" "Akira!" "Akira" the arena spun around him at an ever increasing speed. Finally, he opened his eyes in his dim hospital room as he drew rapid shallow breaths. It hadn't been a dream at all. It was a vision of Arus' past… and his future.

_******** To be continued in "Lion House Restored" ***********_


End file.
